


[Podfic] the same thing in the end

by dirtydirtychai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydirtychai/pseuds/dirtydirtychai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of paxlux's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/486068">the same thing in the end</a></p><p> </p><p>The wolf's teeth are red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] the same thing in the end

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the same thing in the end](https://archiveofourown.org/works/486068) by [paxlux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxlux/pseuds/paxlux). 



Length: 3:29

Download Link (Mediafire): [HQ MP3 (5 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/?tzvvnn49w6dy759)

Streaming on Tumblr [HERE](http://dirtydirtychai.tumblr.com/post/38959367875/)


End file.
